


Grateful

by Gryph



Category: Planet of the Apes (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryph/pseuds/Gryph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Pete is rescued from the gorillas and a probable lobotomy (The Interrogation). Pete's grateful. Really, really grateful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grateful

“C’mon, Al,” Pete Burke struck a pose with his hands planted on his hips, while he pleaded with his friend and superior officer. “Galen’s in.”

“I don’t know, Pete,” Alan Virdon shook his head, “You’re still pretty weak, buddy. I don’t want you to relapse.”

“I’m fine. You worry too much.”

“Ok, then how about the fact that we are in Galen’s parents’ house? Don’t you think that’s a little… inappropriate while we are guests here?” The three fugitives were being harbored by Galen’s parents while Pete recovered from his recent capture and torture by the chimpanzee Wanda.

“Yalu and Ann are gone for the day. It’s just us here,” he approached his blond friend, and put both hands on his shoulders. “For once, we can actually relax. Urko’s convinced we’re long gone; no one’s going to come here looking for us.” Yalu had stared Urko down, and demanded that the gorilla general either formally accuse them of abetting the fugitives or fully exonerate him and his wife. Urko had backed down in the end, with no proof of their complicity in Pete’s escape.

“Look, Al, if it hadn’t been for you and Galen, I’d be drooling all over myself right about now. I want to do this for you guys.” When Wanda had been unable to torture any information out of Pete, Urko was going to have him lobotomized. His friends had arrived at the hospital literally minutes before the surgery began.

Alan pressed his lips together, considering. Pete put a hand behind Alan’s neck, and pulled his head forward until their foreheads touched. “It’ll just be for fun, pal. I know it’s been a long time for you, I just want to make you feel good.”

The older man mirrored his friend’s gesture, and laid his hand on the back of the dark head. He never could resist when Pete turned on the charm. “Okay, but you call the shots. We stop if it gets to be too much for you.”

The smile that lit up Pete’s face also lifted Alan’s heart; it’d been far too long since his friend had looked this happy. Burke turned and opened the door, to find Galen waiting sheepishly right outside the bedroom.

“Galen, he said yes. You still good to go?”

“It’ll be an interesting experience, Pete, like everything else about my association with you two. You’re sure this will feel good for you?”

“Oh yeah, you’ll know when to do your part.” Burke’s grinned impishly. Galen looked over the younger man’s shoulder to raise an eyebrow at Alan, looking for confirmation. Alan gave him a half smirk and a quick nod, knowing he’d been ganged up on. Again.

Pete turned back to Alan, with a smoldering look from beneath his long lashes that shot straight to the older man’s groin. Burke’s long fingered hands started untying the rope around his waste that served as a belt, and let it drop to the floor. He reached down and grabbed the hem of his blue homespun shirt, and pulled it over his head. The yellow stains of almost healed bruises still marked his torso in a couple of places, but the musculature of his lean, athletic body was very much evident. He shucked off his pants, releasing his already half-erect cock. Alan’s breath hitched in his chest, and Pete flashed him another wicked grin.

“Like that, big guy?” He stepped forward and pressed himself against the broad, solid chest of his friend. Alan grunted, and Pete could feel the matching bulge in the other man’s pants. Pete reached up and pulled Alan’s face toward him, their lips meeting gently at first, and then with the slight opening of the older man’s mouth, Pete thrust in his tongue tentatively. Alan wanted to wrap his arms around his friend, to ravage the flushed lips, to let out all the anxiety and frustration he’d felt over the last couple of weeks, but he also meant what he’d said about wanting Pete to control the situation. So he growled low in his throat, and rested his hands on the slim hips, pulling ever so slightly to fit their bodies together more tightly as the kiss deepened.

By the time Pete pulled back with a small moan, he was breathless and swollen-lipped. Kissing Alan was different; aside from the firmer, rougher texture of his lips, he tasted sharper, in a way that was hard to define. But he liked it, just for variety. He locked eyes with Alan, brown gazing into blue, to make sure he was still good with this whole thing. Oh yeah, the good Colonel was definitely into it now.

Pete tugged Alan’s shirt over his head, admiring the sprinkle of blond hair between the dark nipples. He reached down and cupped the older man’s groin, felt the matching hardness there. He’d seen Alan naked plenty of times before, and knew that Alan was hung a bit thicker than him. Now he licked his lips thinking about seeing that thick cock in its full glory. He slid his hands up to the waist of Alan’s pants and undid the drawstring, then pushed them down over the other man’s hips. Pete let his head drop forward to rest on Alan’s chest, and took the engorged organ in hand, admiring the girth and smoothness of it. Alan stroked his hands gently up his friend’s sides, sending a shiver through him, and drawing out another moan of anticipated pleasure.

Behind him, Pete heard the soft whimpering noise Galen made, and the rustle as he started removing his own clothes.

Pete released Alan, and slowly pushed him backward toward the small bed. When the back of his knees hit the edge of the mattress, Alan let himself fall backwards to land on his elbows, his eyes still on Pete. The darker man leaned over him, planting small kisses and nips on his neck, slowly nibbling his way down to his chest. Alan’s head tilted back, and his sighed lustily at the other’s ministrations, as Pete swirled his tongue around one of the dark nipples, bringing it to a point.

Alan’s cock twitched as the sensations sent jolts through him, and it brushed against Pete’s abdomen. Pete pushed against Alan’s chest again, signaling that the older man should slide back on the bed more, and lay flat. Once he did, Pete lowered himself to cover Alan, bringing their erections into contact, and with a twist of his hips, ground them together. Pete slid his body down, splaying his hands over Alan’s chest as the older man closed his eyes and moaned appreciatively. The younger man trailed his tongue down the flat abdomen, dipping it briefly into the other’s belly button as his passed it, then surprised his friend by engulfing his bobbing dick in his mouth in one fell swoop. At Alan’s yelp, Pete chuckled deep in his throat, and loved the way the vibrations traveled up the length of his friend’s cock. Pete lifted his head and lowered it again, swirling his tongue around the head. He tried to remember all the things he liked, and wanted to give them all to his friend, who had saved his life. Alan reached down and tangled his hands in the dark curls, but resisted the temptation to exert any control over what Pete was doing.

Pete’s upper body was lying on the bed between Alan’s legs, and he started slowing rubbing his own erection on the bed in time to what he was doing to Alan with his mouth. The noises coming from the older man were driving him wild. He sucked the crown of Alan’s cock deep into his throat, when he felt warm, furry hands on his own back, and heard Galen step up behind him.

The chimp spent a few minutes stroking and massaging Pete’s back, occasionally traveling down to cup his buttocks appreciatively. Burke had a runner’s physique, including long, muscular legs, and a firm, toned ass. The human had found a crock of butter in the kitchen, and instructed Galen on what to do with it. Galen slipped a butter-coated finger between Pete’s cheeks, probing delicately for the opening. When he found it, he slowly pushed against the tight pucker until the ring of muscle yielded and allowed him inside. He marveled again at the smooth hairlessness of humans, and how even though they had hairless asses just like apes, the flesh was so pale, instead of deep ruddy red. He also couldn’t imagine how what he was doing to his human friend would feel good, but from the way that Pete moaned around Alan’s cock and pushed back against his finger, he was convinced. As his slowly slid his finger in and out of Pete, he watched the dark head bob up and down, fascinated by the connection where Pete’s flushed lips wrapped around the base of the other man’s sex. Every now and then, Pete’s fingers brushed Alan’s nipples, causing the blond head to thrash back and forth in ecstasy.

Galen pushed his finger forward against a hard knot he felt inside Pete, and his eyes widened in surprise when Pete’s entire body twitched at the jolt of pleasure. He dragged his finger across the same spot again, and Pete let Alan’s cock slip from his mouth with a wet plop.

“Geez, Galen, take it easy, or this show is going to be over before you get going,” he said in a breathless, husky tone. Alan chuckled at Pete’s distress, and looked over the younger man’s head toward their simian friend, his eyes heavy-lidded with his own desire.

“Don’t let him fool you, Galen, that means he likes it.” Alan yelped as Pete blew gently over the glistening wet head of his dick, a wicked grin on his face.

Galen tilted his head to one side, amused by his friends’ antics. He slipped a second finger into Pete, scooping a little more butter with his other hand and pressing it in as well. Burke moaned again, and rested his forehead against Alan’s thigh for a moment, continuing to lightly stroke Alan’s member to keep him aroused, while he was being prepared by Galen. The chimp pumped slowly in and out, then scissored his fingers open to stretch the muscles further. Slowly, the tension he felt relaxed, and the he could tell from the noises Burke was making that he wanted more.

“You doing okay, Pete?” Alan’s expression was concerned, unsure if his friend’s eyes were closed in pain or pleasure.

“Hell, yeah,” Pete growled. “Don’t you dare stop, Galen.” Alan looked at Galen with a smile and a nod.

Galen withdrew his fingers, and positioned his own erect penis against Pete’s opening. He had gotten quite aroused watching the two humans in this unusual ritual of theirs, and was very curious to find out what it would feel like to have his own dick inside of Pete. He pushed and felt some resistance, and stopped when he heard the Pete suck in air in discomfort.

“Pete?” Galen asked, suddenly worried.

“It’s fine, Galen, just go slow and give me time to adjust,” Pete’s eyes were closed again, as he tried to breath in and out slowly, to ride out the pain that would eventually turn to pleasure.

Alan levered himself up on his elbows so he could rub Pete’s neck and shoulders while Galen slowly, over the next couple of minutes, slid deeper and deeper into Pete’s ass, until his groin pressed up against the pale flesh of the human’s buttocks. He held himself still, enjoying the tightness of the passage gripping him, until Pete thrust his hips gently backwards, then lowered his mouth over Alan’s cock again. Galen pulled back a couple of inches, then thrust forward, drawing another moan from Pete. Alan grunted as the vibrations from Pete’s pleasured vocalizations ratcheted up his own arousal.

It took a few tries before they found a rhythm that matched Galen’s thrusts into Pete with the younger man taking Alan’s dick in and out of his throat. The only sounds in the room were groans and moans of pleasure, as they all spiraled upward toward their mutual goal. Galen found Pete’s prostate again with his cock, and every time he twisted his hips to brush it, Pete’s whole body trembled.

Alan started encouraging Pete on when he was getting close. “Oh god, yeah, that feels so good.” He still had one hand tangled in the dark curls, helping to guide his friend without forcing.

“Oh yeah,” the blond head fell back, his eyes closed in concentration. “Yeah, oh god, I’m gonna blow…” he warned Pete, who could already tell by the swelling and twitching of the cock in his mouth when Alan’s orgasm was imminent. The younger man pulled back and sucked hard on the crown, just as the thick, salty stream erupted. He swallowed quickly, continuing to swirl his tongue around the head and milking the last drop from Alan. He finally let Alan’s softening member slip from his mouth.

Galen, being driven mad by the sound of Alan’s climax, wrapped his arms around Pete’s torso, and pulled him partly upright so he could penetrate deeper. Alan scooted forward to help support their friend, and caught Pete’s mouth is a deep kiss, while reaching down to grasp his straining and leaking cock and pump it furiously. Pete’s head dropped to Alan’s shoulder as he shuddered at the new sensation.

Pete, who Alan never would have suspected, turned out to be a screamer. “Ohgod, ohgod, OHGOD,” the volume of the dark-haired man’s voice rose as his orgasm ripped through him, spurting over Alan’s closed fist. Pete gripped Alan’s arms tightly as Galen continued to pump in and out. But it was evident to both humans, as the chimp’s movements became erratic, and his grunts became almost animal-like, that he was also close, being pulled over the edge by Pete’s spasms.

Galen grabbed Pete’s hips and pulled them forcefully back, thrusting in one final time, before he grew very still. He let out a single, prolonged, “Oooooooohhhhhhh,” almost like a sigh.

Alan, still supporting Pete’s head, saw the brown eyes pop open wide, and the startled look on the younger man’s face.

“Galen,” Pete squeaked, “What the hell is _that_?”

Confused, Alan wasn’t sure if he should be alarmed or amused. “What, Pete?”

“Something’s _wiggling_ around inside,” Pete exclaimed, holding very still. “What _is_ that!”

Galen sighed again, a mixture of deep contentment and exasperation at his human friends’ strange ways. He placed a hand between himself and Pete, and gently pulled himself out of his friend. His penis was mostly flaccid, but bent at a strange angle halfway down its length.

“That’s my penis bone. Don’t you have one of those?”


End file.
